What goes in the past, stays in the past
by elemental peachie
Summary: Peachie is troubled by her dreams, so she goes and see's Inuyoukai, and she soon finds out she is the reincarnation of shikitia, Inuyoukai's older sis, and there begins a new story.
1. Chapter 1

Peachie was on the train; her hair was up in a bun. She was messing with a strained of hair that had missed the bun. She twirled it around her finger tell it got the root. She gave out a deep sigh, and looked at the passengers that accompanied her on the train.

She thought about her phone conversation she had the other day with her old friend Inuyoukai.

"Hey," Peachie said, "Is Akania home?" Peachie was careful not to blow their cover.

"This is she," Akania answered.

"Oh great! This is Peachie."

"Hey," Akinia's smile could felt through the phone.

"Hi," laughed Peachie, "I'd really love to talk to you, but I actually need to talk to Inuyoukai."

"Of course," Peachie could hear Akania call out for Inuyoukai.

"Hey-lo," Inuyoukai's voice came into the receiver.

"Hey, I really need to talk to you but in person."

Inuyoukai sounded confused but agreed to meet her tomorrow at the park nearest the train station. Peachie had told Jeni that she hadn't seen Inuyoukai for awhile, and wanted to catch up. She didn't dare tell him the real reason of why she had to go see her.

The train had come to a stop and Peachie grabbed her stuff, just incase she wouldn't be able to make the train home, she'd hope Akania would let her spend the night, or just crash with someone she knew in town.

Peachie walk to the park with the carefully given instructions given by Inuyoukai. There she saw Inuyoukai in her disguise, Peachie walked towards her and gave a slight smile, and Inuyoukai gave her one in return.

"Ok," Inuyoukai said without a hello, "You've been killing me, what's the emergency?"

Peachie sat down next to her and looked at her feet, "I've been having these dreams, but they're so clear, like memories, but," she stopped and looked Inuyoukai in the eye, "They're not mine. They belong to this creature, and as through the dream, I find out her name, demonic power, and even you come into it."

Inuyoukai stayed silent for awhile before speaking, "Was her name, Shikitai?"

Peachie's eyes grew wide, "Yes! How did you know!"

"She was my sister, half to be exact. Father's side, she was 1/4 wolf demon, 1/2 dog demon, and 1/4 human. I didn't know about her tell after Youko left, and Inuyasha. She came strolling through my village through my hardest times. Soon she met all these friends, and then…" Inuyoukai couldn't finish.

"Yea, that happened in my dream. I remember it clearly, why do I have her memories?"

"You must be her reincarnation," Inuyoukai answered.

_**The Past**_

Shikitai was walking through a strange village, keeping her black hood up, so her ears couldn't be seen. She sniffed a little and smelt the scent she had been looking for. She ran as fast as she could outside the village, there she found a little hut. She smelled from depression and sadness, it almost made a shiver go up Shikitai's spine.

She moves the grass door and slowly looks around and spots a young girl cooking dinner at the fire pit. She had long silver hair like Shikitai's, and the same ears, except Shikitai's had a blue right ear. She wore a bright red kimono; she looked no more then twelve.

"Inuyoukai," Shikitai said gently. The young girl quickly turned around growled.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," She smiled, "I'm Shikitai, and even though your not going to believe this," she waited awhile before actually telling her, "I'm your half sister, by our dad, my mom was Shinza, 1/2 wolf demon, and ½ human."

Inuyoukai looked like she was about to pop, "I have another sister!" she screamed.

Not the reaction Shikitai was expecting, "You mean there's more than us?"

Inuyoukai went through the whole list, Inuyasha, Inuyoukai's twin, Sesshomaru and Youko, her half brothers, and Kazehan and Yuka, her half sisters.

"So there's more that my friend didn't tell me about," Shikitai put her hand to her chin thinking about this.

"Yeah, we're just one big happy family," Inuyoukai laughed, "Though I'm here by myself for now."

"Actually, I'd like to get to know you better. I never had real family tell now. My mom happened to die when I was really young."

Inuyoukai couldn't say no. Shikitai told her all about her life up tell then. Shikitai was seven-teen. She had been run out of every village that had come close to her, all because she was only ¼ human, ¾ demon. She hadn't trusted anyone, not even other demons, but now she has family. She can trust Inuyoukai.

"So, anyways," Shikitai leaned back against the wall, "I hope we become very close. Family seems so nice," she closed her eyes and soon enough she had fallen asleep.

Inuyoukai had watched her new big sister sleep, ever since Youko and Inuyasha went away, she had been all alone, she wondered what it would be like having another older person with her, helping her out, after awhile, she feel asleep herself.

ok, this is something different, im starting to get bored with Peachie, i think she is over done, so im writing two more fics about her, the one im one and one with two new characters, and then stopping for awhile. Shikitai was my very first character, and i have neglected her ever since ive been writing about mordern japan. i hope you enjoy reading about her, and give me reviews of how my writing has changed, ive been taking it slow for awhile, so i can write. im proud though, i did this chapter in one night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks had gone by so fast for Shikitai. Inuyoukai had told her all the rules like about the villages and how she can only go when it was necessary, and if she did go, to keep her hood up. Shikitai knew how it felt for all that, even when she kept her hood up. It was hard because monks and priest could sense her demonic powers. So she decided she only leave on the one night she was fully human all day, the day of the crescent moon.

It was hard for them to keep a full supply on food, since the stream had hardly any fish and the humans scared off all the animals. Today, Shikitai was extremely hungry; she ate a lot of a small person. Her stomach growled and she moaned.

"Inuyoukai, I'm going to go try and fish," Shikitai informed her sister, "If I'm not back by the time the moon is shining, come look for my body and eat that."

Inuyoukai laughed, "You're too salty, and I couldn't eat you. I bet you would taste nasty." Inuyoukai put a finger down her throat and made a gagging sound.

"I'm glad I see where you stand with me," Shikitai smirked. She hardly smiled, the pain in her heart prevented that, but Inuyoukai never really notice, she thought a smirk was a smile one way or another.

Shikitai walked the dirt trail to the stream, she rolled up her sleeves and took off her shoes and socks, "Ok fishies, dinner time for the big bad demon," she put one step after another into the water and shivered from the cold. She dipped her hand slowly in the water waiting for a fish, after awhile, she was about to fall in from boredom, until she saw one coming, she quickly caught it

"Patience is the key to anything," she said to herself. Just then she felt something quickly past her cheek, she gasped and dropped the fish. She looked to see that it was an arrow; she felt blood slowly go down her cheek.

She turned around to see a priestess in a red traditional outfit, with long brown hair. Shikitai whipped the blood from her cheek, "You made me drop my dinner," she said calmly and gazed at the human.

"Stupid demon, this is our stream!" the priestess screamed at her, "Stop stealing all the fish!"

"I'm sorry," Shikitai began, "but the supply was low way before I got here. Neither I nor my sister took your fish; you selfish humans probably took it all."

Just then, the girl shot another arrow, but Shikitai quickly dodged it by jumping and doing a one hand flip, "You got me once; I will not let that happen again."

"We will see about that," she got out two more arrows one aimed up and the other aimed straight towards Shikitai, she shot them both.

Shikitai dodged one, but did not see where the other one went, she looked around quickly, but was to late, it had got her left shoulder shoulder, but not deep.

"Stupid human, I didn't want to bring this on you," Shikitai growled and put her hand on her sheathe, taking out her sword, a long katalna. She put her self in an attack position, "Let's get started shall we."

Shikitai ran so fast, the priestess didn't have chance, she sliced her right arm, and Shikitai put her sword back, "Foolish human."

The girl laughed, "You think I can't sense your human blood in you, I know what you are, you half breed."

That word hadn't affected her anymore, "At least I know what I am, and not thinking I'm all high and mighty because I have powers." With that Shikitai walked off.

Shikitai had walked back to the little hut still bleeding, when Inuyoukai saw her, her eyes widen; she helped her back into the hut, to heal her scars. Shikitai told her everything.

"Humans, think they know it all," Inuyoukai snuffed.

"Actually, I don't think she was human," Shikitai laughed, "I don't think she was from this world. Her aim was too good, and yet she seemed so off, and she didn't use and spiritual powers." She turned to look Inuyoukai in the eye, "Yet, I could sense great power from her, and I was kind of felt like I was linked to her."

"Maybe she was just a priestess in training, which could be why she was so high on her ego scale."

Shikitai just nodded and stopped Inuyoukai's bandaging, "I'll heal in no time," she looked out the window and saw the priestess run quickly through the forest, but it seemed like she was changing.

"I'm going for a walk," Shikitai quickly got up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She ran quickly, and finally saw a girl with long silver hair, and bright red eyes, she was bleeding from her right shoulder.

"I knew you weren't human," Shikitai announced putting one hand against a tree and the other on her hip.

The priestess quickly looked up and made a grin, "Yep, I'm not human, I'm a moon goddess, but keep that a secret please."

Shikitai looked puzzled, "Then why are you telling me this?"

"I can sense the wolf in you, we belong together," she walked closer to Shikitai, "I'm Lucifer, and I control the moon." She bowed down as a greeting.

Shikitai did not do the same, "Well, then why did you try to kill me?"

"I'm being watched, and I had to make it look like I was really a priestess. I never meant to kill you, I see you're fine." She giggled.

_Oh man, what an air head, _Shikitai thought, "Ok, well, I'm fine," she lied, she knew it throbbed, but she didn't want to admit it.

Shikitai was about turn around with something shimmered and caught Lucifer's eyes, "Shiny!" she screamed and jumped on the sword, causing Shikitai to trip and land on her face.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Shikitai screamed in an irritated voice.

She drooled and said through her spit, "I love shiny!" she said hugging her sword.

"Hey, wait!" Shikitai's eyes went huge, "You'll hurt yourself!"

She took the sword away, but realized Lucifer was alright. Lucifer got up and dusted herself off, and handed a hand to Shikitai, but Shikitai refused the help and got up herself, "So why did you change if they're after you, who ever they are?"

"The soldiers from the moon, I stole the energy source and now the moon is inhabitable," Lucifer smiled as if she was proud of herself.

Shikitai slightly nodded and arced and eyebrow, "Why did you steal it?"

Lucifer's eyes went into a daze, "It was very shiny," she got it out of her bag and started to rub it. Shikitai slowly backed away, she was completely freaked out, yet she wanted to stay with the goddess.

"Why don't you stay in your priestess form then?"

"Well," Lucifer began, "I only have so much energy, and I wasted a lot on you, and it takes a lot to heal and to change form."

Shikitai, once again, nodded, "Why don't you come back to the hut with me, and we will fix you right up."

_Why did I just do that, _Shikitai mentally banged her head, _she's annoying and might steal from us, _but, she felt this strange bond between the two.

They walked back to the hut together, in silence, mainly because Lucifer was eyeing Shikitai's sword every now and then. When they got to the hut, Inuyoukai asked many questions.

"She was the one that hurt you!" screamed Inuyoukai, "You're letting her sleep here!"

They had to explain the story several times before she began to understand why Lucifer was needed. Inuyoukai just glared at them both.

"Oh by the way, "Lucifer said, "I'm really sorry about making you loose your fish, so," she dug through her bag again bringing out many fish. They ate in silence and then soon went to bed, Shikitai held tightly to her sword, after awhile, Lucifer asked, "Shikitai, are we friends now?"

Shikitai seemed startled by the question. What was a friend, she never had a real one before, all the others tricked her, which is why she never trusted more than the one who told her about Inuyoukai, after awhile, she answered, "I don't know, trust is earned, not given, and apparently, you haven't earned enough to be called friend, just enough for a home.

Shikitai waited for an answer but all she heard was Inuyoukai's and Lucifer's snores, soon she closed her eyes slowly, but she didn't feel the least bit tired.

chapter two ended in one day! ive only been working on it for about looks at clock not sure really...but anywayz, can anyone guess who Lucifer's reincarnation is. Im bringing in each psat life by chapter, and yea, the next chapter is bring in someone i happen to adore very much. hope you guys enjoy and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer decided to hide out with Shikitai and Inuyoukai for awhile; she stayed in her priestess form for most of the time. The three had grown close to each other, laughing and keeping an eye out for who ever may be a threat. Half the time is was demons, just looking for some demonic fun. Other times, it was humans, wanting them out of "their" forest.

One day, the three were extremely bored. They knew they couldn't stay in the hut forever, the Lucifer's enemies would soon find her, and for some reason, Shikitai couldn't part from her.

"We should travel north," Shikitai stated out of nowhere.

This startled the other two, "Why north?" asked Lucifer.

"Well," Shikitai looked down embarrassed, "I always like north.

Inuyoukai stood up, "I'm getting tired of being here anyways and I think we should travel north."

So, it was settled. They packed their stuff up and headed north. After a few hours, Inuyoukai's stomach growled.

"We haven't eaten since yesterday," explained Inuyoukai, "we just up and left before we had."

So they had Lucifer, who had been in her priestess form since they left, go into the village, and find some food. Inuyoukai and Shikitai waited a few miles away.

"You've grown attached to Lucifer," Inuyoukai laughed.

"You know you have, too," Shikitai stated, keeping her cool.

It was true with them both; it was really hard not to get attached to Lucifer though. She was a ditz and a bit crazy at some points, but I think that's what they adored the most, even though it was hard to keep her out of trouble, with her stealing and lying to the local village.

Shikitai decided to climb into the tree and sleep for a bit. It only seemed a minute before her ears perked up. She had heard screaming not to far away.

"Thief!" screamed a slender man, but she couldn't tell what the thief looked like, though she presumed is was Lucifer who had stolen the horse. She jumped off the tree only telling Inuyoukai to stay there and she'd be right back.

_What is she doing?_ Shikitai thought while jumping from tree to tree, trying to see if the thief was Lucifer, but she was wearing a hood, so finally she jumped on the horse with the thief.

"Alright, what have you done this time Lucifer," and she took off the hood, "You're not Lucifer."

Instead, it was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, "Why would I be?"

Shikitai just shrugged and bowed, "Sorry for the mistake," and the mysterious girl bowed back, "So why are you running away from those villagers?"

"Can't you hear with those demon ears, I stole something? I stole this horse, though technically they stole it from me."

Shikitai nodded, "I'm terribly sorry for that," than she realized the girl wasn't afraid of her, but trusting her, "You realize I'm demon, why aren't you trying to shoot me down or scream or something?"

"Well, you haven't tried to hurt me, and you seem harmless," the girl smiled, and pulled over the horse.

"Well, I had better be getting back to my companions," Shikitai said jumping off the horse, "Will you be alright, you know, with those villagers."

"Actually, I'm not to certain, you think I could travel with you for awhile?"

Shikitai agreed, she didn't want the girl getting hurt, "I'm Koji, and this is my horse and closest friend, Supi-do."

"Well, I'm Shikitai," she hesitated a bit before asking, "So why did they kidnap Supi-do?"

Koji didn't say anything for a minute, "That I rather not discuss."

Shikitai nodded, she wasn't ready to give out her past either, for all she knew, she worked for the people who were after Lucifer, but she figured she could take on her and who else was following. She doubted that anyone was following since she couldn't smell them or since any evil.

Thinking of that, she realized Koji had a nice smell to her, like a mix of strawberries and flowers, nothing evil, though she knew she'd still have to be careful.

They finally got to the spot to where she had left Inuyoukai to stay put, but she was no where in sight, Shikitai sniffed the air, she had just recently left, along with Lucifer, but there was other scents to, but she couldn't figure them out. With that she felt a bump on the head, and she turned around and saw the man that was after Koji.

"Stupid human," Shikitai growled and went for her sword, but her hands were grabbed by two more men.

"Wow, another demon, just like the one we found earlier, along with that priestess, the emperor will be please with them." Laughed the short fat man.

"I know, especially ones as lovely as these, and along with that one over there," said the tall slender one, "He'd sure to have fun."

"You piece of filth!" screamed Koji, "You know our emperor is nothing like that!"

"Your right, maybe he'll let us have them then," they all laughed, and Shikitai burned with anger, she twisted one of their arms and threw him against the other.

"Bastards," she said and went for her sword, but she got a knock to the head again and everything went black.

When she awoke, she was in a room with Lucifer and Inuyoukai, but something didn't feel right, she got up and woke up Inuyoukai, right when she was about to scream she put a hand over her mouth putting a finger to hers.

"Did they do anything to you?" Shikitai whispered and Inuyoukai shook her hand no, "How about Lucifer?" Still a no, she released her hand from her mouth.

Inuyoukai looked in the mirror and looked like she had seen a ghost, "My my" she stammered.

"What," Shikitai shook her, "What is it?"

"My clothes, they're gone!" Shikitai with all the excitement hadn't noticed the change of clothes. They were all wearing dress kimonos, "I'm wearing a dress," cried out Inuyoukai, and fell back.

Shikitai looked around for her clothes in a frantic, they had taken everything, including her sword, "Shit," she cried out.

She went over to Lucifer, who was also wearing a dress kimono. Lucifer stretched and yawned.

"How'd I get here?" she asked half awake. Shikitai explained everything to her, from the thief to the men, then she remember Koji was nowhere to be found.

Shikitai's heart raced and she tried to clear her head as she fell the ground, "We need out of here."

"No shit genius," Inuyoukai rolled her eyes and mourned for her clothes some more.

"I'm not leaving without Koji, she doesn't deserve to be here," Shikitai closed her eyes to form a plan.

"What?" Inuyoukai screamed and got to her knees, "Did you ever think once that she had leaded you here to be trapped? That she's working for those creeps!"

Shikitai glared at her sister, this is the first time they had ever fought, "You never met her, and I bet you could sense the good in her. She would never do this to us."

Inuyoukai rolled her eyes and fell back onto the pillows. Shikitai examined the room. It was a typical style room. Wooden floors with wooden doors, pillows all around, with a mirror to the side. She also realized there were no guards outside the door, but she heard screaming not to far away, but it was too far to hear.

Lucifer clacked her tongue, something that annoyed the sisters, "I can't think of a plan when you do that," twitched Shikitai.

"Sorry, but it's the only way I can stay calm," Lucifer laughed.

_Only she would laugh at a time like this, _Shikitai thought.

Just then guards came in and took them each by the arm. Inuyoukai and Lucifer fought, but Shikitai just let them take her, _maybe they'll take us to the emperor or maybe even Koji! _

Soon they were lead to the main room, where sure enough, the emperor was there. He was a big man, slightly on the plump side, with gray hair. Right next to them was a young girl who looked familiar to Shikitai.

"Did those men sell you to you!" screamed Inuyoukai, without thinking, "Did they dress us up will nice for your pleasure?"

"Inuyoukai," Shikitai said examining the princess, "Don't say anything."

Inuyoukai looked puzzled and waited for someone else to speak.

The princess stood up and screamed, "Let go of them! You're treating them like prisoners."

Just then, Shikitai realized who the princess was, "Koji?"

"I'm sorry Shikitai, I never meant for this to happen! I grantee those men didn't touch you in anyway, my personal maids changed you into what you are wearing!"

The guards let them go and left, "You took my sword, I'd like to have it back, along with my other things, and then my companions and I would like to leave."

Koji nodded and sent a maid for their stuff, and asked her father to let them be, "I want you to know, I had no plan on having you stay."

"You're a princess?" asked Shikitai shocked and unable to speak.

"Yes, and I hate it," sighed Koji, "That's why I ran away, and I had to take Supi-do, but they mistake me for a peasant."

"Oh, I understand now, that's why you couldn't tell me," Shikitai smirked.

"So," interrupted Inuyoukai, "I'd really like to have my clothes back and be on our way."

"Take me with you," begged Koji, "I can't stand be imprisoned here!"

"Depends," Shikitai said, "Can you defend yourself, or will we have to baby sit you?"

Koji made a slight smile, "I took on tons training with a sword, and besides, you already said I could go, what changes now?"

"I found out you're a princess, the wild is much rougher than a palace," Shikitai answered.

"Yeah," Inuyoukai added, "We don't need to be slowed down by you."

Lucifer jumped up and down, "Let her come! Please, it is nice to have a human pet with us!"

Koji frowned, "Pet? I'm not pet, and you're the one talk priestess."

Lucifer forgot all about being in her priestess form, so they explained about her being a goddess and what Inuyoukai and Shikitai were. After that, they made a plan to escape; the plan was mainly made by Koji.

They weren't going to leave right away, mainly because Lucifer didn't want to. Their stuff was returned and they were given the greatest hospitality.

"Why would you want to leave?" asked Shikitai that night before they went to bed.

"I told you, I feel imprisoned here, no freedom and also," Koji paused a second, "I feel like there's a traitor in the palace, and I think the source is outside the palace."

wow, now who could b the reincarntaion of Koji? Well, this isn't done yet, but i thought id put everyone in suspense, at first, i was just going to have them run away, but knowing lucifer, that would never happen! also, i think Koji needed more of a reason to run away, and what better one than a traitor


End file.
